Amor Vincit Omnia (Love Conquers All)
by suzypyong
Summary: It had been four years since she last saw him, but no amount of time was enough to forget what had transpired between them. When she had finally buried her past behind her, fate had to intervene. How will she react when she realizes her ex- husband is her new boss? Will they be able to resolve their conflicts and give one another a second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Vincit Omnia (Love Conquers All)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Summary: It had been four years since she last saw him, but no amount of time was enough to forget what had transpired between them. When she had finally buried her past behind her, fate had to intervene. How will she react when she realizes her ex- husband is her new boss? Will they be able to resolve their conflicts and give one another a second chance at love?**_

_******XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**"Sometimes second chances work out better because you already learned from your mistakes" **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1: Intertwined Fates **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Caroline, wake up! Wake up! You're going to be late," Katherine shook her sleeping best friend.

"Hmmmph, five more minutes," she moaned.

"Come on blondie. It's your first day with a new position. I'm certain you wouldn't want to end up late."

Caroline shot up immediately seeing her roommate smiling at her knowingly. "I'm up. Shit, what time is it?"

"Just past seven."

The blonde threw her covers back and dashed towards her closet, rummaging for something to wear. "I cannot be late, especially not today."

The brunette chuckled seeing her best friend already so worked up. "Hey, I want you to clear your schedule tonight. We're going out to celebrate your promotion."

"Yeah sure," Caroline replied waving her off.

Three years ago, she and her best friend Katherine decided to take on the big city. The girls had always dreamt on living together in New York City and that was exactly what they did. It was a struggle at first, both being so far away from home and the shocking amount of expenses they had to cover but they managed it.

Katherine was like an older sister she never had. They had been best friends since they were children and she couldn't imagine a life without the feisty brunette. Unlike her, Katherine had a fabulous job. She was an editor for the New York Times while Caroline was still trying to achieve her dream job.

Since she was in middle school, Caroline had always wanted to pursue a career in law. It was her dream to be a lawyer, just like her dad. She never really had the opportunity for it until she moved to NYC. The blonde was thankful to find a well paying job the first month they got there. With her outstanding résuméand her bubbly personality, Caroline aced her interview and landed a job as a paralegal for one of the top law firms in NYC- Saltzman & Sommers. It was a huge honor and also the first step towards her future career.

The past three years have been hectic as she juggled between attending law school at New York University and her work as a paralegal. Caroline loved her job but she wanted something more. Hence, it was a dream come true when her boss Alaric Saltzman offered her a promotion last night promoting her to junior associate.

She couldn't believe her luck and Alaric told her she deserved it especially due to the help she had given during their last law suit.

"_I think you deserve a promotion and after discussing it with Jenna, we agreed on promoting you to an associate."_

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_A thank you would suffice," Alaric teased._

"_Thanks so much, Alaric, Jenna. This means so much to me."_

"_You deserve it Caroline. I can see the capabilities you possess as a lawyer and we can't wait to see you in action."_

"_I won't disappoint the both of you."_

"_Good, one last thing, you won't be just a typical junior associate. We've just hired one of the best lawyers in Europe and you'll be his personal associate. We think it will be a great experience for you and you'll be able to learn from the best."_

"_Alright, no problem."_

Her bosses didn't give her much information on the mysterious top lawyer just that he graduated first in his class from Oxford Law and that he would be an impeccable addition to the company. She was to help him settle as best as she could and help him with everything he needed.

By the way her bosses spoke of him, she could tell he was an asset to the company and it seem they had pulled a lot of strings to finally convince him to join their firm. The fellow lawyer had to be smart- graduating first in his class from the second most prestigious law school in the world. She was hoping he would turn out to be a decent guy and not those snobby lawyers who think they own the whole world.

Deciding on a cream colored dress with tiered crochet lace skirt paired with a gold metallic belt, the blonde headed for a quick shower. She was tired from her late night. She had been busy finishing up on her paper for her Criminal Law class and only got to bed at around two in the morning.

The shower felt good on her skin, soothing her muscles. She spent fifteen minutes in the shower just organizing what she had to do today and also imagining how her new boss would look like. _Was he young or old? Good looking? Funny?_

She knew she was getting carried away but she was ultimately just curious about him. In her three years working at Saltzman & Sommers, there had been many new associates and partners who came and go, however none of them were immediately hired as senior partner. Hence she knew how important the mysterious man was.

Plus, she hadn't been able to emotionally connect with a man in a very long time. Not since the _only _man she felt in loved with. After the separation, she had busied herself in her work not wanting to let her mind wander back to the man who broke her heart. She tried dating but none of her relationships lasted for more than six months. It was mostly casual flings without any strings attached.

"Caroline, I made coffee. Hurry up before it gets cold," she heard Katherine shouting bringing her out of her reverie. She had stopped thinking about him a long time ago, knowing that it was pointless reminiscing what she could have but cannot. Although, from time to time, he would pop into her mind and she would fantasize what her life would be like if he hadn't leave or if she hadn't caught him in bed with another. She had thought four years would be enough to get over him, but he still had a hold on her despite everything.

It was the worst four years of her life and sometimes she wished she had never met him. She wouldn't have experienced what it felt like to have something one moment and for it to be ripped away the very next moment. It took close to three months for her accept that she had lost them and lived almost a year in grief. It was her mother that suggested her to pursue her dream of going to the big city.

"_You should go. You need a change of air. Staying here will only always remind you of what you lost and can't have." Liz told her daughter sadly. She hated to see her daughter so broken and weak._

It was because of her mother's encouragement that she left Mystic Falls with Katherine to search for herself and to start fresh.

Turning off the shower, she shook her head, erasing all thoughts of him. Today was going to be a good day. She had a new position and life was looking good. Using a blow dryer to dry her blonde locks, she used her curling iron to create a tousled wave effect. She always felt more confident when she looked good. Applying a neutral shade of make up that accentuated her blue eyes, she slipped into her dress and a navy blazer before heading to the kitchen to meet her friend.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Finally, took you long enough," Katherine teased placing a serving of pancakes on her plate. It never ceased to amaze her how little time Katherine took to get ready. The brunette was already dressed in a black short dress and a red cardigan ready for work.

"What's the occasion?" She looked at her breakfast skeptically.

"Just a little something to wish you good luck with your new position."

"I thought we're celebrating that tonight."

"You can never just limit yourself to one celebration especially for something like this."

"Thanks Kat," the blonde smiled taking a bite of her pancakes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus groaned hearing his alarm ringing. He reached for the incessant device turning the damn thing off.

"Mmmm," the person next to him moved.

He stared at his mobile noting the time. It was seven past and it was his first day at work. He sat up from his bed looking at the warm red head beside him. "Genevieve love, get up."

"Hmmm..Klaus…"

"I have to get to work and so do you."

She turned around to look at him. "I'm off the clock," she shrugged.

"You still need to leave."

He had just gotten back from London three nights ago. It had been four years since he last step foot in America and being in the country reminded him of a particular phase in his life. The memories he had tried to get rid off after fleeing back to London. He had put it past him but being back in the country unconsciously reminded him of _her._ He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing now? Was she happy? There were still so many unanswered questions and secrets between them when they parted and they were still left unfilled.

The lanky red head started clasping her bra back on and then tugging on her panties. "So, should I come over again tonight?"

He had met the red head two nights ago at the bar she worked. He had been busying himself with her for the past two days but he had work today and Klaus was a completely different person when he did what he loved. "Don't bother. I'll call you when I need you."

"You seem to think that just because I sleep with you that I'm your beck and call," she hissed. "News flash, Mr. lawyer, I'm not. So if you don't treat me with an ounce of respect, you can forget about this."

"Just go," he sighed passing his hand over his face. He didn't want to deal with this right now. She was nothing more than a warm body to him and if she was delusional enough to think she might mean more, he needed to cut her loose.

There were only two women he had loved. The second one more than the first, but it all ended up the same- he was left broken, the relationship unable to repair. He learnt then that women were just a means to an end. He treated them with respect and all but hated them when they all too willingly jumped into his bed. They reminded him of _her_ and he never ever want to experience the pain she gave him ever again. It took him the hard way to learn that if he didn't care, he wouldn't get hurt. He was sick of hurting and thus he stopped caring. Feelings were for the weak and if he had lived his life based on feelings, he wouldn't be where he was today- one of the best lawyers the world has ever seen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Good morning Caroline," one of the associates greeted her as they both waited in line for some coffee.

"Morning Tyler," Caroline smiled taking her cup of cappuccino from the barista. She waited for him to grab his coffee and they walked towards the elevator together.

She had always liked Tyler. He was nice towards her, always offering her his help. Tyler Lockwood had been in the firm for as long as she remembered. He had started as a junior associate but got promoted by Jenna a year ago to sophomore associate.

"I heard the good news. It seems our best paralegal is now an associate. Congratulations."

"Thanks Tyler."

They rode the elevator together catching up on what they had done over the past week. Tyler had just came back from his trip from Boston with Enzo- a senior partner of the firm and he was telling her how amazing had been.

"We should grab lunch some time," Tyler told her when they exited on their floor.

"Sure," she waved to him heading to the opposite direction.

The blonde made her way to her office and squealed at the changed sign. _Oh My God! _ In bold letters, instead of

**Caroline Forbes**

**Paralegal**

It was…

**Caroline Forbes**

**Junior Associate**

She couldn't quite believe it! That was fast! She ran her hands over her letters still trying to let it sink it. It was still unbelievable she had been promoted as the firm tends to only hire law graduates as associates and she was only in her sophomore year of her degree.

"Ah, there you are Caroline," Alaric said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope, I just want to introduce you to your personal boss," he chuckled at his own joke. "He just got here and I thought it would be best if you get to know him."

"Yeah sure, let me just unload my stuff," she mumbled entering her office hastily.

"Take your time Caroline. Just drop by my office when you are ready. I'll entertain him in the mean time."

Placing all her files on her desk and her bag on her swirling seat, she checked herself on her compact mirror to make sure she looked perfect. _Well, here it goes!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The young lawyer entered through the revolving of the building and was greeted by a sultry looking brunette. "You must be Mr. Mikaelson. Hi, I'm Hayley. I'll be your personal assistant while you're here."

"Nice to meet you Haley," he replied in his rich British accent.

The brunette was expecting a geeky nerdy man but what she saw in front of her was _not _what she expected. The new guy was gorgeous with his dark blonde hair, his rough stubble, his deep blue eyes and that seductive accent. She could already picture herself having a very good time with him as her new boss.

"Right this way sir," she said way too eagerly.

Klaus smirked seeing her ogle at him. "Lead the way, love."

As they took the elevator up, Haley couldn't stop herself from glancing at him. "You're staring love," he teased.

"You're really hot," she stated then covered her mouth, her cheeks turning red. "I didn't mean that. Sorry. That was inappropriate."

"It's not a problem sweetheart. America is a free country. Freedom of speech and all."

She nodded dumbly and was relieved to hear the ding that notified that they reached the designated floor. She brought him to Alaric's office and without a second glance fled out of the office trying to save whatever dignity she had left.

"Ah, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Alaric Saltzman and this is my partner Jenna Sommers. We've been dying to meet you," Alaric offered his hand.

Klaus took it returning the gesture than did the same to Jenna. "It's a pleasure meeting the both of you."

"You're a tough one to persuade but I'm glad we did. You'll make a great addition to our team especially with your specialty in merging, acquisition and financial fraud."

"You speak too highly of me."

"We are not," Jenna added. "It was a battle trying to get you to join our firm."

"Thank you," Klaus smiled. He knew that they were plenty of law firms that were dying to hire him but he ultimately chose Saltzman and Sommers.

"Can I ask what made you decide to join us?"

"Your offer is great and the only reason I choose to join this firm is because I want my name on the door."

"You want to be named managing partner?" He asked stunned at his proposal.

"I know it's early for that but my work will prove that I'm worthy of it. I just need you to keep an open mind to it. I want to be managing partner of the best law firm in NYC," he told them solemnly. Klaus knew what he wanted and he never stopped till he got it.

"Yes of course, we'll take it into consideration."

"I'm sure you've heard that I never lose a case. I only win."

"We know," Alaric nodded. "You are considered the best closer in London."

"Good. I guess we have everything covered them."

"It seems so," Jenna stood up from her spot. "I'll show you your office then," she stood up nodding to Alaric.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"We've also hired a personal associate to help you. I hope you don't mind," Jenna said as she led him towards the other end of the floor.

"I would appreciate the help I can get."

"She's new and I hope you'll be able to take her under your wing and teach her."

"Junior associate I presumed?"

"Yes, she's been working as a paralegal for the past three years and my partner and I feel that it's time we gave her a chance. She's smart and is actually one of the top students in her law school."

"You're telling me she hasn't graduated from law school?" He was unimpressed. What were they thinking giving him a junior associate who hadn't even graduated from law school? He was here to work not to babysit some newbie.

"Yes but she's a really smart girl. She has worked on most of our cases and I wouldn't have given her the position if I didn't think she was capable."

"Fine, I'll mentor her but I won't make any promises on the matter."

"Of course," Jenna nodded accepting the terms. "Here is your office," she pushed open the glass doors leading to a spacious office.

Klaus was impressed at his new office. It was wide and spacious and also gave him a great view of the city. The walls were painted white and there was a huge seating area for him to talk to his clients. It wasn't as big as his office in London, but he could manage with this. Besides, his name was already on the door.

**Klaus Mikaelson**

**Senior Partner**

"I hope it's up to your standards."

"I like it, thanks."

"Good, I guess I'll leave you to your work. Alaric will bring your associate to you in a few and I'll just like to remind you that we have a board meaning tomorrow at nine sharp."

"Got it," he replied taking a seat on his desk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline knocked on Alaric's door softly and the man smiled at her. "Great, you're here. I'll take you to meet your mentor."

"Sure," she nodded.

"Jenna just took him to his office," her boss explained. "You'll learn a lot from him, people say he's the best closure in London."

So her new boss was from London. _Interesting. _

He led her to the largest office located in the west wing of the building. It was actually just three doors down from her office, which was good.

The door was wide open and Alaric strode in confidently with her following close behind. The mysterious man had his back towards her and for some weird reason she found his back looking _familiar._

"Mikaelson, this will be your associate."

The second she heard the word _Mikaelson_, she felt as if her world was crumbling to pieces. _No fucking way. It couldn't be. It was not possible. Please God, please not be him, she silently begged. _

She hadn't paid attention when she walked in and didn't see the name on the door. However, she knew that _Mikaelson_ was an extremely rare last name. And the only family she knew with that name was _his_. _Please don't be him! He was supposed to be in England! Not here! It couldn't be him! She wouldn't know what to do if it was him. _

"Klaus, this is your associate, Caroline Forbes."

She begged and begged hoping this was all a joke and it was not _him_. But what are the chances of this man having the exact same name with her ex- husband. _Mikaelson _was already a rare name, _Klaus _happened to be rarer. She hadn't met anyone except his siblings that possessed such old fashion names.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The familiar blend of vanilla and roses filled his senses when he heard two people walking in. It was a scent he missed and in his twenty-six years of living, he knew only of one person with that unique scent. But it couldn't be her. She was back in Mystic Falls. There was no way she would be in New York.

He knew how adverse she was to the idea of moving. It was one of the reasons of their divorce. He wanted to live in a city where they could learn and explore new things but she didn't. She didn't want to leave Mystic Falls claiming it was her home. So it couldn't possibly be her.

But he couldn't have been more wrong. The sentence that Alaric uttered next rattled him to his core. The only word he heard was 'Caroline Forbes'. Was this a joke? A sick game perhaps. Why was this happening to him? Was fate playing him?

He turned around slowly, wishing it was another woman with the same name. He was disappointed as his new associate was indeed the woman who had broken his heart- _his ex- wife._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as the mysterious man turned around and she couldn't breathe at the sight that greeted her. She had hoped, prayed and begged it wasn't him, but it was. She caught his deep gaze, just for a moment, and she saw the several emotions swirling behind his eyes- surprise, rage, sadness and ultimately hurt.

She felt the exact same way. She hadn't prepared herself for this. She never thought she would see him again. She wasn't ready to face him, not after everything. He looked different from what she remembered.

"Caroline?" she heard Alaric staring at her worriedly. "Are you alright? You looked pale."

Of course she wasn't feeling well. She felt sick being in the same room with him. She suddenly felt it hard to breathe and couldn't look at him as she averted her gaze downwards. She knew it seemed rude but she couldn't face him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled before running out of the office.

"Caroline!" Alaric shouted at her looking at her retreating figure. He turned to Klaus to apologize. "Sorry, she isn't usually like that. She must be under the weather or something," the managing partner explained.

Alaric hadn't noticed Klaus changed in demeanor. The closer was shock to see her but recovering from the shock, he schooled his face into an impassive mask.

"I'll go check on her and will get her to apologize for this," he told him heading for the door. He stopped remembering something. "Welcome to the team, Mikaelson."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The second Alaric left his office; Klaus fell helplessly into his chair. _He couldn't believe he just saw her. She had looked so different but the hatred he saw in her swirling eyes shocked him. He knew she hated him for everything but he hadn't thought the hate ran so deeply._

She looked as if she saw a ghost when he turned around. And even though, they weren't together anymore, he never wanted for her to fear him. The memories he had tried to bury erupted and flooded his mind in a sequence.

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her.

The first time he asked her out.

Their first date.

First kiss.

Their wedding.

He didn't just remember the good memories, the bad ones also accompanied them.

He remembered the look she had when he accused her of cheating.

Their fights that ended up with her moving out.

But most importantly, the image of her hurt and broken when she saw him with another flashed through his mind.

"Why are you doing this?" He shouted frustratingly. Was this karma punishing him for his sins?

He had sworn to hate her for what she did to him. He had believed he did but seeing her in the flesh was a wake up call. He knew despite everything they had been through, he could never hate her. She was the love of his life.

He knew they needed to have the long awaited conversation. He had so many unanswered questions. He wanted to know why she went to London after their mutual decision for a divorce. Did she change her mind then? He had so many questions that needed answers to which only she could give him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She ran to the one place she knew he wouldn't find her. She ran towards the bathroom, locking herself in one of the stalls. She couldn't control the tears any longer. The floodgates opened wide and she cried washing all the pent up emotion deep inside her.

Why couldn't it been a different Mikaelson? She could handle anyone of his siblings even though she disliked them, but just not _him_. She wasn't ready to face him and never think she would be able to.

The floodgates gave way and she cried, cried for their lost future, for her mistakes and her grief over her lost child. She was sobbing hysterically on the floor that the ringing of her tone startled her. She didn't want to answer initially but the caller ID read Katherine and she really needed some comfort.

She connected the call. "Kat," she cried into the phone.

"What's wrong?" The brunette instantly knew her best friend had been crying.

"I just saw Kl..Klaus…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I've had this idea for a while and finally after much procrastination on my part, finally decided to have it written. The setting of this story is based on 'Suits' and since I'm in law school myself, I thought it would be interesting to write something I can relate to. Let me know what you think. Not sure if I should continue it or not. As I still have two fanfics to update, I'm still deciding if I should start another one :/**

**I'll still like to know what you think though.**

**P.S: I'm halfway done with In Love with a King, I should be able to update by the end of next week :) **

**XOXO**

**Suzypyong **


	2. Chapter 2

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N:**

**Truly overwhelmed by the amount of feedback from this new story and thus I've decided to continue ahead with this story.**

**I would also like to thank Klaroline Fantasies for this amazing cover :)**

**Moving on, this chapter is quite lengthy as there are quite a few flashbacks in it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2: Paths Cross **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Four Years Ago:**

**August 2011**

**London, England**

"You're sure about this?" Katherine asked the blonde once more.

"Kat, Klaus has the right to know, even if we're not together anymore," Caroline answered as she did some finishing touches to her makeup.

"I get that but even if he does want to be involved, how will this work? He'll be in England whereas you'll be back in Virginia! I only see it getting messy."

"We'll work something out I guess."

"I just don't think it's fair to tell you the truth. He left you! I don't think he would be committed to raising a kid."

"It was a mutual decision Kat. We weren't going to work, we both agreed to file for divorce. We only seem to fight whenever we are together. It was better we let go while we could still stand one another, so he deserves to know the truth."

"And you think a baby will change that?" The brunette wasn't trying to be mean, she only wanted to protect her friend. She saw how affected Caroline was with the divorce. In the one month since the couple's separation, she had loss close to twenty pounds due to her loss in appetite and her lack of sleep. It got to the point that she had fainted due to fatigue. Surprisingly, it was also due to the hospitalization that Caroline found out she was expecting.

**A fortnight ago:**

"_Caroline, I'm glad to tell you that you're going to have a baby," Meredith- her family doctor said. _

_The blonde blinked unsure if she heard her right. "Excuse me?"_

"_You're pregnant my dear," she said softly but firmly. _

"_But I had a period last month," Caroline replied confused. _

"_Was it a normal period?"_

_Caroline shook her head slowly, "Well no. It was lighter than normal."_

_Meredith nodded, "That probably wasn't a period, my dear. You are indeed pregnant Caroline. Here, you can see it for yourself."_

_Caroline was stunned as the doctor handed her a picture of her ultrasound. "Oh My God," she stared, unable to believe that she was having a baby. None of it made sense. _

The news that she was expecting came as a shock even to the blonde herself. She was already eleven weeks along to be exact. It was uncalled for yet it was a wholly unexpected fulfillment of one of her dearest hopes. She had always wanted to have children, albeitnot when she was only eighteen. She didn't care that it didn't fit with her plan; she was still overjoyed with the discovery.

Even though, Katherine had mixed feelings about the little surprise, she was still happy that her best friend was finally looking after herself again, even if it's for the sake of the baby.

"I don't know if it changes anything but I think he deserves to know. We created the baby together," she placed her hand over her lower abdomen lightly. She didn't feel any different, but inside her womb a baby grew. Her baby. Klaus's baby. Their child.

"I still don't understand how he knocked you up. You told me the two of you were only constantly fighting. How on earth could those fights end up with sex?"

"It just happened. We'd get all upset and start fighting, and somehow it would end up with us in bed together. It happened on numerous occasions actually and protection wasn't exactly on the top of either our minds then."

"Eww," she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Too much info cupcake." Then the brunette recalled, "Weren't you on the pill?"

"I was but sometimes I forget to take them."

"You need to be more careful in the future," Katherine told the blonde seriously.

"I know Kat. It's just I've only ever been with Klaus and he was in Yale, I wasn't going to get laid so I guess it just sort of slipped my mine to take them."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me cupcake, but you're sure you want to do this? Caroline you do understand that the baby won't change your relationship with him right?" Katherine asked tentatively. She felt the necessity to prepare the blonde for the worst if it did not turn out to be as the blonde had hoped.

Caroline thought of the possibilities of how the conversation could go down. She feared how Klaus would react to the news._ What if he didn't want anything to do with the baby? She knew the baby wouldn't mend their deteriorated relationship, but she could hope couldn't she?_

Seeing that the blonde hadn't replied, she added, "I don't want to sound pessimistic, but are you sure you can handle it if it doesn't go as you planned?"

Her best friend's words echoed in her mind and she couldn't stop the insecurity from surfacing_. What if this was just one sided? The man had moved to England, what if he did that because he truly couldn't stand being near you. He didn't even tell you he was leaving. _

Her doubts started to double as her brain tried to analyze the details. She didn't know Klaus was offered a scholarship nor he had moved back to England. She only got the information through Rebekah.

**A week ago:**

"_What are you doing here?" Rebekah seethed staring at the blonde standing outside their door._

"_I know you don't like me Rebekah but I'm looking for Klaus. I need to tell him something important."_

"_You must be out of your mind!"_

"_Believe me, I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't. I need to talk to him."_

"_About what?" She countered crossing her arms across her chest._

"_That's between me and him."_

"_Why can't you leave him alone? You are divorced now!"_

"_Please Rebekah. I'm begging you. It's important."_

_The female Mikaelson hesitated while eyeing the desperate blonde. She had always looked down on the other blonde since his brother started taking an interest in her. She was convinced Caroline wasn't good enough for her brother and was overjoyed when she found out about their divorce. _

"_Give me his current number then. I tried calling him but I don't know why it says the line has been disconnected."_

"_That's because it has." _

"_What?"_

"_Caroline, Nik isn't in the States anymore," she said slowly._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He left for England right after the divorce was approved."_

"_What? Why?"_

_Rebekah looked at Caroline weirdly before continuing, "He was offered a scholarship to study in Oxford. Didn't he tell you?"_

_Caroline was shocked at the news. "No, he didn't," she said numbly feeling hurt that he would keep that from her. The offer would have been given to him during their time together yet she knew nothing of it. _

"_The two of you left things off rockier than I expected. Nik's not here so you should leave."_

"_Can you give me his London address then? Please."_

"_You're going to London to talk to him?" The blonde Mikaelson scoffed incredulously._

"_I told you it's important!"_

"_I don't think it's a good idea. Nik's starting fresh, you'll just be a distraction to him yet again."_

"_Why do you and family only see me as a distraction!"_

"_That's because you are. I'm glad my brother finally came to his senses," Rebekah spat ready to slam the door shut. _

_Caroline tried her best to ignore the blonde's hurtful accusations. She knew Rebekah despised her for holding her brother's attention, but everything she said was uncalled for. She took in a deep breath needing to try and calm her raging anger. Rebekah was the only way she could get in touch in Klaus, if she let her emotions get the better of her, she would never get what she needed. _

"_Please Rebekah, I've never asked for anything but I really need to talk to him," she pleaded. _

"_God, you're so damn stubborn! Fine, only if you promise not to bother him after this," Rebekah stared at her steadily._

Thinking back, the blonde had sound fairly reluctant to reveal her brother's whereabouts. She made it crystal clear that Caroline shouldn't contact her brother. _What if Klaus had moved on? What if he wanted to cut all ties with her? _The more she thought about it, the more agitated she got.

Both their families had disapproved of their marriage from the start. Liz thought she was far too young, whereas it was obvious that the Mikaelson's thought she wasn't good enough for him. They always saw her as a burden to their son. Klaus was smart and talented; his family had always felt that she wasn't suitable for him. They never once saw her as his equal.

"Oh My God Kat, I feel so stupid. It's so obvious he doesn't love me anymore. What if he thinks I'm using this child to tie him back to me? I'm so foolish to think this will work! He's got a scholarship to study in Oxford! He would never blow that opportunity to raise a child with me. What was I even thinking?"

Katherine was speechless at the blonde's drastic change in attitude. One minute she was all for telling the truth and the next she was not. "Caroline, take a deep breath," Katherine suggested seeing her neurotic friend pacing around their hotel room floor.

"This was a bad idea. What was I thinking?" Caroline mumbled to herself pacing furiously.

"Caroline, stop stressing. I heard it's not good for the baby," Katherine attempted to soothe the blonde.

"How on earth can I stop stressing? Put yourself in my shoes and I'll bet you wouldn't feel so damn calm!" The blonde hissed. She hadn't intended to direct her anger at her friend but she was having a mental breakdown.

"I'm just trying to help."

Caroline winced, feeling genuine regret for her tone. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm a mess."

"It's alright," Katherine replied stepping back.

"What do you think I should do Kat? Should I tell him?"

"It's not my place to decide sweetie, but if you want my advice, go and tell him. I can see you want to, you're just afraid of being rejected and that's perfectly normal."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Four hours later, Caroline finally stood before the address Rebekah gave her. The blonde had finally decided to see him despite all of her doubts and insecurities. It wasn't an easy decision though. She was still hesitant to press the doorbell.

The address the female Mikaelson had given her led her to a large brownstone building near the university's campus. She found the building very eloquent and classy as she made her way up to the sixth floor. Caroline had tried to plan out what she was going to tell him during her ninety-minute cab ride, but as she stood in front of his place, everything she had mapped out fled her mind. _Here goes nothing_…

Taking a deep breath, the blonde carefully pressed the doorbell followed by a light knock.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You know, I used to have a crush on you when we were younger."

"Really?" Klaus propped himself up an elbow to look at her.

"Yes, for the better part of my high school years actually," the woman replied.

"No way, Cami. I remembered you were always with Marcel."

Camille shifted pulling the sheet to cover her naked body, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I lied."

Klaus was surprised at her confession. "You do understand I only see you as a friend nothing more than that right? This is just a mutual arrangement," he gestured to their sweaty bodies. Camille had always just been his childhood friend, nothing more nothing less.

"I know. It was pretty clear especially when you grunted out your ex- wife's name the other time," she said with slight disdain. The blonde understood she was only a rebound to him but it still didn't sit well with her.

"If you don't feel comfortable and want to stop this, I will understand. You deserve better than this."

"No, I don't care if I'm just a warm body for you," she leaned in to give him a kiss. "Besides, I've moved on ages ago."

"I can see that," he smirked. "How's my buddy Marcel?"

"Overseas on business again," she shrugged.

"Aren't you worried that your husband might be doing something other than business?"

"Marcel loves me and I'm certain he would never cheat on me. I grew to love you over the years you know. He was always there for me, especially when you and your family moved away. It's just I've just been feeling neglected recently. He's been travelling more often due to his new business and I've just been feeling rather lonely. I know this isn't right but I just don't want to be alone. Besides, what my husband doesn't know won't hurt him," Camille added coyly.

The couple heard the doorbell ring then followed by a soft knock.

"That must be the pizza," Camille said between the kiss.

"Okay," Klaus pulled away from her. He swiftly picked up his discarded boxers from the floor and stepped into them, "I'll be right back."

He opened the door ready to just hand the money to the delivery guy and for him to keep the change only to find out it wasn't whom he was expecting. Instead, standing before him was the woman who broke his heart. "Caroline," he gasped in shock.

"Klaus, I know this is sudden but I have something to tell you," she said in a hurried breath. She quickly looked down when she noticed he was only wearing his boxers.

He remained unmoving, transfixed at her. _How on earth was she here? More importantly, what was she doing here? _

"If this is a bad time," she started noticing he was still not responding. Then she heard the other female voice.

"Klaus what's taking so long? Do you not have change?" Camille asked moving out of the bedroom.

And then Caroline saw her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde wrapped in a thin white sheet and she knew. His lack of clothing, his disheveled hair and the thin layer of perspiration that still lingered on his skin only meant one thing.

"Caroline..I.." Klaus started, raking a hand through his hair wanting to explain.

But it was too late; she had fled in that one second he looked away.

"Caroline," he shouted after her and was ready to follow her when he remembered his state of undress. He rushed back in to slip onto a shirt and his jeans hurriedly.

"Was that your ex- wife?" Camille asked.

Klaus ignored her; instead he rushed out of his room after he had his clothes on. "Caroline!" He yelled frantically looking around for the familiar head of blonde. _What was so important that she flew to London to talk to him? He couldn't let her go especially not after what she just saw. _

Even if they were divorced, he still thought it was unfair to her. When they were still together, Caroline had always suspected he had another woman despite how much he denied the accusation. However, if he didn't explain now, she would think that everything he told her was a lie and might even assume he had broke things off with her for Camille. He couldn't let that happen. Regardless of everything they've been through, he still held a soft spot for her.

"Caroline!" He shouted looking around the outside of his building. He tried running around the neighborhood only to finally come to the realization that she was gone.

**End of Flashback**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Present:**

That was the last time he saw her, until now.

Klaus sat staring resolutely at his glass doors. _How was it possible? Why was she here? Of all places and circumstance they could have cross paths, it had to be at his new workplace! Why were the forces so against him! _

He moved to the New York with a goal in mind. He wanted to start fresh while doing what he loved. England was starting to bore him, plus he needed some time away from his siblings. His darling sister had been hounding at him to find a girlfriend, which was starting to annoy him. However, he was slowly starting to regret his decision. Being in England with his darling sister's company had never seemed more appealing, especially given his current predicament.

He had known there would be a risk he might run into her, but he had erased that doubt knowing how attached she was to her hometown. He had assumed she would forever remain in that small, poor excuse of a town called Mystic Falls. Never would he have thought his Caroline would leave her comfort zone and move to the big city. He still couldn't come into terms with the fact that she was here, working for him.

Their yearlong marriage ended in hearts broken and resentment. The memory of how it all started flooded his mind.

_**Flashback:**_

**June 2010**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

_He thought their marriage would be the start of their happily ever after. But he was so damn wrong. _

"_What do you mean you're attending Whitmore?" Klaus asked incredulously when the newly weds settled into his bed._

"_I'm attending Whitmore. I've already decided to attend the college even before I met you," she deadpanned. "Why?"_

"_Why? Are you kidding me? Caroline love, I assumed now that we're married, you would have changed your mind. I'm at Yale, I thought you were definitely going to join me. With your perfect four-point grade point average, you would have zero difficulties in getting into Yale. Don't you want to live with me? We can get an apartment off campus and it'll just be the two of us."_

"_I didn't even apply for Yale," she started._

"_Well, it's a good thing I did."_

"_Klaus, listen to me," she said turning to face him. "I'm going to Whitmore, I'm not going to Yale with you."_

"_Tell me you're joking!" He roared jumping up from their bed._

"_Klaus, I can't leave my mum here to attend a college so far away."_

"_What about me? I thought the reason we got married was so we could spend more time together. I waited for you to graduate high school. I thought you wanted to be with me."_

"_Of course I want to be with you. I married you so we could be together!"_

"_Then why are you planning on going to a college that is over five hundred miles away?"_

"_You could still visit me in college every weekend, like what you've been doing for the past year while I was in high school."_

_He shook his head. "I can't do that, not anymore. It's my last year; I can't afford to waste the time travelling back and forth any longer. Just come with me to Yale, please."_

_She shook her head slowly. "I can't."_

"_You can't or you won't?" He asked steely._

"_Klaus, please don't do this. We just got back from our honeymoon, can we please not do this now?"_

"_Maybe your mother was right, we shouldn't have gotten married so quickly. It's pretty obvious we still have so much we don't know about one another."_

"_What, don't say that! You're the best thing that has happened to me and this past year being with you has been amazing!"_

"_If you really mean what you're saying then come to Yale with me! We can't keep doing the long distance relationship, especially not now. Just come with me. You can still visit your mum during the holidays. Besides, Yale is part of the Ivy League. Why on earth would you voluntarily choose to attend Whitmore?" He said in slight distain. _

"_I'm sorry Klaus. I've already made up my mind, Kat and I are going to Whitmore."_

"_Did you even think to consider what I would feel when you were deciding?" He yelled staring at her coldly._

"_Of course I did. I just thought that since you only have a year of college left, it wouldn't be too bad to just spend another year living apart."_

"_Caroline, I'm never ever going to ever work in Mystic Falls. You know how much I hate this town. The only reason I'm here is because of you, but I can't continue our arrangement anymore."_

"_I just thought you would remained in Mystic Falls for me. I guess not huh?" she said sadly. She knew it was clinched but she always wanted to live the American Dream- a house in the suburbs, 2.5 kids, a dog and a white picket fence. Though, she knew in the back of her mind she was being unfair to him, she couldn't leave Mystic Falls. It was her home. She was born, raised and grew up here. The little town meant everything to her. _

"_Caroline love…"_

"_I'm tired," she cut him off, not wanting to argue further. " Good night," she said coolly, scooting to her side of the bed._

That was their first fight. He had honestly believed without doubt that Caroline would follow him to Yale once they got married, he couldn't have been more mistaken. It just got worst from there. Klaus left for Yale a month later while she stayed at Virginia. Thinking back, Klaus believed that the distance ended up being a large factor with them growing apart but he knew it wasn't just that. They couldn't see eye to eye on things. Their stubborn personalities did nothing but made their situation worst.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What do you mean?" Katherine replied incredulously.

"He's my new boss. The firm hired me to be his personal associate. What am I going to do Kat? I can't face him!"

"Ok. Deep breaths girl," the brunette instructed over the phone.

"I don't have time for this. Help me think of something," Caroline muttered anxiously. She could tell she was in trouble. _What sort of professional walks out on their boss after being introduce to them? _She was in so much trouble that she didn't even know how she should begin to fix it. But that wasn't the main problem. She had no clue how she will be able to face Klaus.

"Listen to me cupcake. You firstly need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to do that? Klaus freaking just barged into my life again! I never thought I'll be ready to face him and now his here," she said between sobs.

"You need to calm down Care. It's been four years. Klaus shouldn't affect you this much any longer."

"I can't help it Kat. There are just too many things that have happened between us. I don't like to still be affected by him, but I still am. He's different now Kat, not the man I knew."

"Care…please don't rehash the past now. It took you forever to get in terms with yourself after London and the…b..baby," Katherine replied slowly knowing how difficult the topic of conversation was to the blonde.

"I know..it's just seeing him just brought back all those memories, both the good and the bad. It's just overwhelming to look at him. It's so stupid how after all this years I still can't fully shake him out of my thoughts….What..what if he finds out about the baby?"

"He won't," Katherine replied firmly.

"How could you possible be sure about that?"

"Caroline sweetie, there are only a hand full of people who knew you were pregnant and we would never bring it up. I know how hard it was for you to let go, none of us will ever do that to you."

"I know that..I'm just scared that he'll find out. I'm a terrible person. What if he blames me for losing the child?"

"He won't because he's not going to know. We have your back. Trust me, he won't find out unless you tell him."

"What if he asks me why I was in England? You should have seen how shocked he was to see me standing in his office!" The blonde was hyperventilating as everything she had tried to bury suddenly floated onto the surface.

"You need to calm down," Katherine repeated.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that Kat? My fucking ex- husband just showed up in my workplace as my new boss?" Caroline burst in hysterics.

Katherine could already picture what a mess her roommate was turning into. Caroline never swore unless she was unbelievably freaked out about something.

"Maybe you should take the day off?" Katherine suggested trying to think of a practical solution.

"That's not going to help when I'll just see him tomorrow. I need him gone," she whined rubbing away her tears.

"You know that's not possible," the brunette said softly.

"Why is this happening to me Kat? Am I destined to be haunted by him? Why is he here of all places?"

"Listen to me woman!" Katherine raised her tone. Seeing as the blonde wasn't responsive to her softer approach, she was going to do this the hard way. "You need to stop stressing. Klaus is just a man from your past. You moved on. You're not the same Caroline anymore. Don't worry about what he thinks, cupcake. This is supposed to be your promotion, you worked your ass off for the firm in these past few years. You deserve this, don't let him take that away from you."

She stopped sniffing, letting her best friend's words sink in. Katherine always knew what to say to help her, even in the worst situations. Her roommate was right as usual. She had sacrificed her social life for her work and things were just starting to brighten up for her. Her new position puts her nearer to her dream to become a lawyer. She couldn't let Klaus ruin that for her. She won't.

"You're right. I did nothing wrong. We are both two rational adults, we can be courteous and professional with each other."

"That's the spirit!"

"Thanks Kat. You're the best," she mumbled wiping away her tears.

"Aren't I always," the brunette chuckled.

"I guess I better prepare myself to face the music."

"You do that. We're still celebrating your promotion tonight alright?"

"Okay." She stopped talking when she heard the bathroom doors opening.

"I'll call you later," Caroline hurriedly replied cutting the line short. She couldn't risk her colleagues finding out about her history with Klaus. It was too risky. She tried her best to wipe the remains of her tears away and fixing her posture before exiting the stall.

"Caroline, hey..ooooh..what happened to you?" Haley asked staring at the blonde. "Were you crying?"

"What..of course not," Caroline brushed off. "Just allergies."

"Whatever you say," the secretary shrugged while fixing her mascara. "Oh My God, have you met our new boss yet? Mr. Mikaelson is so damn sexy. I thought we would be stuck with an ugly, short, bald guy but am I glad I was wrong. Have you heard his accent? I almost melted into a puddle of goo because of him. I thought Enzo was hot but Mikaelson is definitely a hundred times hotter."

Caroline felt uncomfortable listening to the firm's _slut_ gossiping about her ex-husband. "He's okay I guess."

"That's all you have? What is wrong with you? He's like walking perfection. I'll bet he's amazing in bed as well," the brunette gushed. "Do you think he has a girlfriend? There wasn't a wedding band so he wouldn't be married. If he's single, I call dibs on him."

"Uh-huh," Caroline mumbled absentmindedly. She didn't want to know what the brunette thought about Klaus.

"Seriously, you need to liven up. Maybe a steamy office affair is just what you need," Haley threw her one last glance before exiting the bathroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She stood before his office dreading the inevitable. _What are you going to say? _She didn't even think she could think rationally in front of him. He had taken her heart with him when he left her. Taking a few deep breaths to mentally ease her fluttering nerves, she cautiously knocked on the glass doors.

She looked down trying to gather her courage while waiting for him. There was no response though. She peered through the office then, only noting that it was empty.

Maybe it was for the best. She could use the extra time to mentally prepare herself.

Caroline then made her way back to her office hoping that work could momentarily clear her mind of him. She was surprised to find him seating on her desk though. "K…Klaus…" she gasped.

"It's been a long time Caroline." Her name still sounded like a sweet symphony rolling off his tongue. Even after four years apart, it still sent shivers down her spine to hear him calling her in his accent.

It was shocking, but Caroline thought he was perhaps more devastatingly handsome now than he had been four years ago. His dark blonde curls was cut short, accentuating that piercing blue eyes that at times still haunted her in her dreams. A stubble covered his chiseled jaw, making him more charming than she remembered. He was also wearing a suit instead of the henleys and jeans when they were together.

He was more powerfully built than she remembered him too. His shoulders were broader and he carried himself with more confidence now. He was almost a completely different person, not the Klaus she knew.

"You look different," he added seeing as the blonde was still frozen in place. "Not like the Caroline I remembered." Klaus surveyed the woman standing in front of him, noting the change in her. The past four years had done her well. "In fact, you look great!"

She was no longer the teenager he felt in love with. In their time apart, she had grown into a beautiful woman. He always knew it, but he realized even more so now, how beautiful she was and how fortunate he was to have her in their brief time together. He couldn't help but noticed how wide her hips had gotten and how big her breasts had grown. She had ripened into a voluptuous and beautiful young woman. Her body might be different by her features were still the woman he remembered. Her pale yet rosy complexion, milky skin, softly curled blond hair and clear green eyes still remained exactly as he remembered.

He was brought out of his obvious perusal when he heard her clear her throat. He drew his eyes back to her face only to catch a frown on her delicate features. "When did you get back to the States?"

His gaze was fixated on her when her replied. "A few days ago. I never knew you wanted to be a lawyer. Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed a bitter, dry laugh. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me. You never did."

He cringed at her words. He remembered her melodic voice, but it had never been spoken to him in such contempt.

He watched her cross her arms over chest. She obviously had no idea that her change in stance only accentuated her cleavage. "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she countered. The harshness of her tone didn't bode well for his request.

"You know that's not true love. We can start with London. I tried looking for you after you ran away but you disappeared, I couldn't find you. You didn't answer my calls either. Why did you come to find me? Did something happen?"

Of course the first memory he would bring up was the London _incident_. She didn't want to delve on the past especially not on the topic, fearing it would reopen old wounds, which had slowly healed over time. She had finally succeeded to erase the memory of Klaus and the blonde woman he had replaced her with. She didn't want to relieve those hurtful memories.

"It was nothing. I made a rash decision that was obviously a mistake. I wasn't thinking when I decided to find you."

"I find that hard to believe love. You wouldn't have flown across the Atlantic ocean for just anything." Although deep down he still wanted to explain to her that the suggestive state she discovered him in wasn't what she thought, he knew she wouldn't listen. _What was the point anyway? It had been so long ago. _

"Seriously? I don't want to talk about it. It's been four years Klaus, just let it go." She muttered under a breath after gathering her emotions, "It's too late anyway."

The closer wanted to push the issue but could see that it wouldn't work- especially not at the moment. She was unwilling to give in. He would have to try and extract his answers another time.

"Fine, but for this to work, we need to put our past behind us."

She huffed at his response. _How was he so freaking calm about this whole situation? _She silently scolded herself for even thinking he would be affected by her presence. _Wasn't it obvious he wouldn't be? Remember London, Caroline. He had already moved on a month after the both of you signed your divorce papers. He has another blonde which isn't you. You're naïve to think that he still cares for you. You need to care for someone to be affected by them, silly girl. _

"Of course. We're both adults, we can keep things professional," she said impassively.

He was taken aback at her sudden cold demeanor. He couldn't blame her though. Their divorce ended in a mess. He still didn't know the reason why she went all the way to London. He wasn't exactly proud of how they left things, of what she saw the last time he seen her. "Yeah," he said roughly.

"Is there anything else then?"

He stood up from her desk to stand before her. "No."

"Alright then. I'll get back to my work," she said moving past him to her white desk chair.

"Caroline," he tried. He didn't want things to be awkward between them. He wasn't going to leave the firm anytime soon and if she was going to be his associate, they would have to work closely together. He didn't want any tension between them. He understood it was a lot to ask from her, but it had to be done if they were going to work together.

"Yes." She snapped.

"I was thinking we could have lunch to catch up?" He had no idea why he said that. The words just came out of his mouth without thinking.

"No thanks," Caroline declined in a heartbeat. She was determined to avoid him as much as she could and to keep things professional between them. Most of all, she didn't want to relieve memories of their past or hear him talk about the woman he replaced her with. "I have a paper for my Criminal Law class due tomorrow and I plan on working on that during lunch," she said, giving the excuse that was on top of her mind.

"Maybe another time then." When she didn't respond, he let himself out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Three hours later:

The blonde sat staring at the case file Enzo handed her the day before. She was supposed to search through precedent to help him come up with an argument but everything she read just didn't make sense. Her mind kept drifting back to the man she once loved.

_How was it possible? What are the odds of it? Was someone playing a prank on her? _It was too much of a coincidence and the blonde just didn't want to accept the reality of it. She was mad on how nonchalant he was about the whole ordeal. He acted like they had been nothing between them, like she was only one of the women he had bedded and let go. She was also mad at herself for letting herself to be so affected by him.

She knew he was going to pursue the London matter, but hoped it wouldn't be so soon. She didn't want him to know the truth. It was just a bitter remembrance of everything they did wrong.

_It's been four long years Caroline. Why are you still doing this to yourself? You've buried the hatchet and have moved on from him. Don't do this to yourself. You've come a long way since college; don't let him ruin it for you. He is nothing but a man from your past- a past, which you have let go. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A knock on her office door brought her out of her reverie. "Hey Care, want to grab some lunch with me?"

"Tyler," she looked up in surprise. She hadn't realized it was already past noon. "Yeah sure," she smiled grabbing her blazer that was draped over her chair.

"Great, Enzo's shouting. He said he wanted to discuss with us on the Parker case. From the looks of it, I think he has something up his sleeves."

"Sounds good, let me just get my stuff."

"Alright. We'll meet you in front of the elevators okay?"

"Sure thing. I won't be a minute," she replied. The new associate quickly gathered her things and fixed her hair then she rushed out of her office to join them. Both lawyers were already waiting for her by the time she got there.

"Hey Enzo," she beamed smiling.

"Gorgeous," Enzo grinned giving her a wink. She had worked with Enzo on a number of cases in the past and over time they became rather _close _with one another. It started with flirtatious banter, followed by a couple of lingering glances, then some innocent touching, and then one thing led to another. All the late nights they shared together ended with a steamy late- night rendezvous.

They both understood it was nothing more than harmless fun. Caroline didn't want to ruin their work dynamic while Enzo wasn't looking for a relationship. It wasn't just a typical one- nightstand though if it were, it would have stopped after the first time they had sex. But it continued. Sometimes, they even had sex in the office however most of the nights they would spend in his home. They messed around a number of times both just wanting to have some fun. Despite their secret get together, the pair managed to maintain a strictly professional relationship during work that was something Caroline was hugely grateful for.

"Italian good with you?" Enzo asked looking at her.

"Yeah," she nodded following the two men into the elevator.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They ended up dining in one of the Italian restaurants a walking distance from their office. It was the place she frequently went to. The trio took a seat inside the restaurant and after ordering Tyler politely excused himself to take a phone call, leaving the pair alone.

"So gorgeous, want to stop by my place tonight?" Enzo asked.

She looked around hoping no one heard him. "Enzo," she chided.

"Come on, you know you want to. It's been over a month since our last hook up," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop it," she shot him a dirty look.

The lawyer found her reactions amusing. He knew Caroline hated to be teased with the _thing_ that was going on between them, but he loved seeing her squirm. Instead of backing down, he trailed his fingers from her knee to her thigh until it rested under the hem of her dress.

"Hey sorry about that," Tyler said coming back to the table.

Enzo immediately retracted his hand from under the table and gave her a cunning smile. "Not a problem mate."

While waiting for their food to be served, the trio discussed business. "I need you to find any precedent cases that will back Parker's claim," he told Caroline.

"Got it. I'll get right onto it."

"And Tyler, I'm going to need you to make sure there'll be no other grounds for a plea."

"Already on it."

"Great, now let's eat so that we can get back to work."

Caroline was enjoying her plate of risotto when Tyler had to bring up the conversation she dreaded.

"Have you guys met the new lawyer our firm hired? I heard he's a hot shot from Europe."

"You mean Niklaus," Enzo supplied.

"Yeah Niklaus Mikaelson if I'm not mistaken. I heard from Hayley that he graduated first in his class of Oxford Law. He must be a genius! Hayley has been fawning about him since this morning. Apparently, he's already a hit with the ladies," the junior associate shrugged.

"Mikaelson is a fairly good lawyer," Enzo nodded.

"Fairly good? The guy is apparently known as 'the closer'. He had never lost a case, can you believe it?" Tyler said in admiration. "I really can't wait to meet him. Maybe he can give me some pointers. Didn't Alaric assigned you as his personal associate Care," Tyler asked turning his attention towards the quiet blonde.

"Uh- yeah."

"You've been awfully quiet since we brought up Mikaelson. Are you alright?" Enzo asked looking at her with slight concern.

"I'm fine," she murmured. She had lost her appetite the moment he was brought up. "I'm just tired," she added hoping it would be enough to stop their questioning.

"You should eat up," Enzo replied pointedly. He had noticed the blonde had been playing with her food.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Mikaelson isn't too hard on you right?" Enzo asked after a moment.

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to lose a few pounds," she said with a small smile.

"That's good. I know Mikaelson can be a bit harsh, so don't take anything he says too personally," the lawyer offered.

"Enzo, so you're acquainted with Klaus? What's he like?" Tyler asked intrigued.

"Aren't you a little too interested in our new colleague mate? Sorry to disappoint you Ty, but from what I've heard, Mikaelson is only interested in women."

"Ha ha, very funny," Tyler laughed dryly.

"Since you're so interested in our new colleague why don't you find out for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's making his way here now," Enzo chuckled.

Caroline stiffened as she heard the news. She was clinging to the tiny hope that Enzo was mistaken, but it was shattered when the Brit opened his mouth.

"Lorenzo, it's been a while."

"Niklaus," Enzo grinned standing up to greet the Brit with a light hug.

"How have you been?"

"Great. I can see you're looking amazing. Here, let me introduce you to my associate." Enzo turned to gesture to his two companions. "I assumed you've met Caroline. This here is Tyler, he's a big fan of yours."

Klaus was surprised to see her sitting there. "What a surprise," he drawled peering down at the blonde. _Hadn't he offered her to have lunch with him earlier? _At least he now knew the reason why she hastily turned down his offer so quickly.

"Nice to meet you mate," he offered his hand for the young associate to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard good things about you. I hope we get to work together in the future."

"I'm slightly offended Ty," Enzo joked seeing his personal associate fond over the closer. He noticed Klaus had walked into the establishment alone. "Why don't you join us?"

Klaus hesitated looking down at the blonde woman for any signs of objection. When she said nothing and continued to avoid his gaze, he accepted the offer taking the seat opposite of her. "Thanks."

"So how are you finding the States?" Enzo started after their new colleague had placed his order.

"It's change a lot since I was last here."

"I thought you went to Oxford?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I did, but I also attended college and completed my undergrad degree here."

"Interesting… Which school did you attend?" Tyler enquired.

"Yale actually." As he said that their eyes met briefly before the blonde looked away. They both knew what Yale meant to them.

"How do you two know each other?" Tyler asked noticing the shared smirks both senior partners were giving one another.

"We've met several times in some overseas conference. It's really good to see you again mate," Klaus smiled at his colleague.

"Likewise. Though I must say I was thoroughly surprise to see you walking through our doors."

"I just wanted a change," the closer shrugged.

"Europe too much for you," Enzo chuckled taking a quick sip of his water.

"I just felt it's time to explore the field."

"Well, I for one am glad you did. I've missed my drinking buddy and my wingman," Enzo grinned. He then turned his attention towards the quiet blonde beside him. "You okay gorgeous?"

The closer's head snapped up instantly at the endearment his fellow lawyer was using on the blonde.

"Uh yeah, of course," she mumbled.

'You sure?"

"I'm fine Enzo," she looked up giving him a tight smile.

"Klaus, do me a favor and please treat this one nicely," he said seriously turning to his fellow colleague. "I know it's her first day as an associate, but my friend here is very bright. Just be patient with her, I can guarantee you won't regret taking her under your wing."

Klaus wanted to laugh at the words that were coming out of Enzo's mouth. It was obvious the lawyer had no clue of their history. It was also quite apparent his drinking buddy had taken a liking for his ex- wife. For some odd reason, he didn't appreciate the thought of Caroline with another man.

He knew it was ridiculous. They had been divorced for a long time. They were both entitled to see whomever they want and do whatever they pleased, but he still didn't like it. He knew about Enzo's philandering ways. _Takes one to know one._ He didn't want Caroline to be one of those women. She deserves so much more than what Enzo could offer.

"Of course," he replied curtly.

"Thanks mate. She'll be a great asset to you. If I say so myself, she's our best paralegal in the firm."

"Enzo," Caroline admonished feeling heat crept up her cheeks.

"Don't need to be shy gorgeous. I'm only speaking the truth. She won't disappoint you mate."

"You seem pretty fond of her," Klaus mused testing the waters.

"I don't usually play favorites but Caroline would be an exception."

Klaus frowned, experiencing the unaccustomed surge of some powerful emotion. It took him a moment to identify it and when he did it was accompanied by a sharp sense of disbelief.

_Jealousy!_

For some unknown reason, he was jealous of Lorenzo being so close with her. _It was absolutely absurd. He hadn't felt emotions for a long time- especially not something as petty as jealousy. _He had buried his feelings since he got back to London; it made no sense for him to feel start feeling now.

_Seeing her is just bringing back those old pesky emotions, he assured himself. Caroline is nothing but a figure in your past_. _A past that you have let go a long time ago. You feel nothing for her. She means nothing to you. Remember, feelings are for the weak. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lunch became awkward after he joined them. She tried ignoring the occasionally hard stares he was giving her. However, it was obvious she felt really uncomfortable to be dining with him. She couldn't wait for the whole ordeal to end.

"Am I missing something? There seems to be some tension between you and Klaus," Enzo whispered when Klaus got up to pay the bill and Tyler left for the restrooms.

"Not here Enzo."

"So there is _something _going on."

"Not now," she shook her head. She had no plans to tell her friend about the past and even if she did decide to spill her secrets, it would be somewhere private.

"My place tonight then?" He offered cheekily.

"Enzo..I.."

Her response was cut short by the sound of Klaus clearing his throat. She could tell that he overheard their conversation judging by the questioning look he was giving her. "Klaus."

"Are the two of you dating?" He asked trying his best to sound indifferent.

"Not exactly," Enzo replied mysteriously.

It was evident the lawyer wasn't going to elaborate further. He decided to drop the subject. It wasn't his business anyway. She could do whatever she desired. If she was content with fooling around with Enzo, who was he to stop her? They were merely strangers, nothing more. At most, he was her boss and he still had no right to meddle with her personal affairs. "Shall we leave then?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was almost eight. Most of the firm employees had left the premises hours earlier, whereas Klaus was just finishing up on reading the bylaws of the firm. Haley had handed him a folder with all the information he needed and also a reminder that they would be having a board meeting first thing tomorrow after his _interesting _lunch.

As he was wrapping up his work, he heard a yelp. He frowned wondering who was still at the office this late at night. He had assumed he was the only one left on the floor. He gathered his stuff before heading towards the direction the sound came from.

He realized that the sound was coming from the other end of the hall and as he walked along it, he noticed the light to Caroline's office was still on. He decided to check it out wanting to be certain that the yelp hadn't been from her.

Just as he drew closer, he could hear the distinct sounds of two voices not one. _She obviously had company. _He was about to turn around and let her be when he recognized the other voice.

"Come on gorgeous."

_She was with Enzo. _He felt uncomfortable listening to their banter but as he was about to walk away, he heard her protest.

"Stop it," she whined. "We can't do this tonight. I have a date with Katherine and I'm already running late."

He heard the sound of her office door being open and without thinking twice; he ducked into the empty office before him. He didn't want to see her, not when she was with another man. He hid himself in the shadows from plain sight.

It wasn't long before he heard their footsteps walking towards his direction.

"At least let me give you a ride gorgeous."

He watched in the dark as his friend groped his ex- wife's ass.

"Alright, just a ride though."

He heard her agree without any hesitation. Her response and her body language were just the added prove his assumptions were right. _The pair had something going on judging by how the other lawyer's hand was still squeezing her ass. _

He couldn't quite believe how much she had changed over the years. When they were together, she had forbid him to grope her in public yet here she was letting another man grope her in the workplace.

"_What is wrong with you?" His seventeen-year-old girlfriend hissed._

"_What?" Klaus shrugged not comprehending her sudden change in attitude._

"_Stop that!" The public groping was enough to temporarily stain her cheeks a bright shade of pink. "People might see us."_

"_No one's going to notice," he said trying to appease her. _

"_I don't want to risk it," she bit back swatting his fingers away. _

How on earth did the shy Caroline he knew changed so drastically in the four years? He was slightly afraid to know how much she had changed judging by their public display of affection. Klaus watched as Enzo leaned down to give her a hard kiss before the pair left the premises.

He only came out of his hiding place when he heard the elevators door closing. As he dragged himself down towards the elevator, the reality of today's situation hit him. _His ex-wife was working for him. _

His thoughts then dwelled on his new discovery. He would never have guess Caroline and Enzo were together but they was indeed something between them.

_At least she's happy now. Letting her go was the right choice, he told himself. You were never good enough for her. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I'll love to know your thoughts on this chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Just a warning, Caroline and Klaus will both have other love interests before Klaroline happens. I personally think this would be the most realistic route seeing as they have both been separated for four years, I doubt a normal person would remain celibate or still be pining after one another :p **

**XOXO**

**suzypyong**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Lovelies, I'm back with another update! Though it has taken me some time to post this up, I hope you enjoy it (:**

**There'll be a number of quotes from Suits here ;) Spot them if you can!**

**One more thing, I've also been receiving a number of guest comments commenting that being a senior partner at 26 years of age is unrealistic. I don't know much about the American law system but here in Australia, there have been several instances where one is able to be a senior partner at that age, since in Australia law school is not a graduate entry. Also, I'm using this age as I think it suits my story and I'm trying to follow the ages of the actual TVD characters, so I'll appreciate if all these guest reviewers would stop commenting on how it's unrealistic. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 3: Unbreakable Tension**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline woke up from the recurring nightmare she'd had for what seemed like a lifetime. It had actually only been four years. It felt so real, but when she woke up she knew it was not. The nightmare was a daunting reminder of what she had suffered. It was just a heart wrenching memory of what she had lost.

She breathed heavily feeling cold sweat forming on her forehead and her back. She looked around her bedroom trying to calm her racing heart. Pictures of her mother, her best friend Katherine and her colleagues Bonnie and Elena surrounded her and she tried focusing on the photographs to clear her mind.

The nightmares came less frequently now. When they had first begun they had been an almost nightly occurrence. Now she only had them when she was too stressed.

Unbidden, the nightmare seeped into her mind. It was always the same, the memory of the day she lost the tiny life she had been carrying.

_It had been her fault. _

_She had been skipping meals and disregarding both her health and the baby after she witnessed Klaus had move on in his London apartment. The pain of seeing him with another woman less than a month of their divorce cut her deeply. It brought up her old insecurities and she couldn't help but wonder whether the woman was one of the reasons of their divorce._

_She always doubted their love would last seeing as she had always been a second choice. Her high school infatuations were never returned, as she was never anyone's first choice. She had unconsciously resigned to her fate until she met Klaus. The Brit successfully managed to creep into her heart with all the compliments and sweet talk he threw at her and most importantly, he made her believe that she was his first choice. He provided her with the affection she craved and it wasn't long before she fell irrevocably in love with him. Hence, why it hurt so much when they separated. He was her first love and she had always believed that he would be her last. _

_She officially became a wreck, cutting ties off with everyone around her after returning from London. She had spent almost a month hiding in her room and crying her eyes out. Her life was falling apart. The love of her life didn't want her any longer and she was carrying his baby. It took persistent encouragement from both her mother and Katherine for weeks before she was finally able to leave the house. _

_She regretted listening to them. She should have never left her room, as that was when it happened. _

_Caroline had been so depressed that she hadn't realize that she couldn't fit into her jeans any more. She had been crossing the road after doing some maternity clothes shopping telling Katherine about her recent purchases when it occurred. She had been so engrossed in her phone conversation that she failed to see an incoming vehicle coming towards her. Before she could react, the car hit her. _

Till today, she still couldn't piece her battered memory together. It was as if her mind was protecting herself from knowing the truth. All she remembered from the awful accident was that she was rushed to the emergency room in the local hospital. Her brain was so foggy then that her world blacked out before she could help it. When she had woken up two days later, she found out that she had lost the baby.

Caroline remembered crying for weeks not capable of accepting the truth. She had been in constant denial. Her mother had told her what happened that she had made a decision on behalf of her.

"_How could you do this to me mummy? It was my baby? How could you take the baby away from me? It was the only thing I have of Klaus," she sobbed mourning the lost of the little being. _

"_Caroline honey, I didn't want to do it, but the doctor told me that the baby was already gone and if I didn't agree to the operation I was going to lose you too. I couldn't lose you."_

The baby was lost even before she had gotten to the hospital. She was to be blamed for losing her child. If she had been more careful and looked at where she was heading, she could have avoided everything.

Caroline shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had tried burying these unwanted memories yet it always unconsciously resurfaced. Seeing Klaus in the flesh triggered everything she had tried to forget.

She tried falling back to sleep but the memory haunted her more so tonight than it normally did. Part of her was afraid he would find out the truth. _Kat was right! Despite it being four years ago, Klaus Mikaelson still had a hold on her_. The teenage girl in love was still unwilling to let him go.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You look awful," Katherine grimaced looking at her best friend.

"I feel awful," Caroline agreed gladly accepting the mug of coffee the brunette was offering to her. "I shouldn't have had so many vodka martinis last night. My head is killing me."

"I couldn't stop you even if I wanted too. You were on a roll last night."

"I know, I can already feel it," she scowled enjoying the hot coffee.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Katherine peered at her.

"Talk about Klaus?" She knew there was no point in hiding anything from her roommate.

"Uh huh."

"What's there to say? I'll just have to learn to accept the incredulity of the whole arrangement," she said lightly trying to lighten the situation despite the dread she felt of the situation.

"Are you really okay with this? You guys left things off on a really bad note. You were a mess after London."

"I know how distraught I was. I've moved on since there. It's all in the past now."

"Was he surprise to see you?"

"I guess so. He wanted to know the reason why I went to London.."

"Did you.."

Caroline glared at her best friend. "Of course I didn't. He will never need to know."

"Are you sure you can do this? Working with your ex- husband in the same environment when he's your boss. You were really worked up yesterday," Katherine said remembering back to how upset her friend sounded over the phone call.

"I can't do much about it."

"Maybe you can try asking Enzo to mentor you instead? I'm positive it will be less uncomfortable than working with him," Katherine suggested.

"I don't think I'm in a position to put in such requests. I'm only just starting out."

"That's it then?" Katherine didn't want _him_ anywhere near her best friend. Caroline deserved so much better than him. She had always disapproved of them before and her position on it had never wavered once.

"Kat, I know you're not his biggest fan but this is what's going to happen. You should learn to accept it like I did." Caroline said softly.

"You're putting it too lightly. That sorry excuse of a man destroyed my best friend. It's not a crime I take lightly."

"Always so protective of me," the blonde teased. Caroline checked her phone for the time, "I need to shower or else I'll be late."

"Good luck Care bear."

"Thanks Kitty Kat."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus Mikaelson was not a man who got nervous easily. He had won hard criminal cases without a single sweat and also successful signed on million dollars worth of contract without a second thought. However, the thought of seeing Caroline Forbes on a daily basis terrified him.

He had arrived early at the office after having a restless night. Sleep was interrupted by thoughts of her and all the memories they had once shared together. Images of kissing her, making love to her through the wee hours of the morning gripped him before he let the memory of seeing her with another man take over his mind. He had accused her of cheating of him without actually having any evidence that she did. But by then, their marriage had deteriorated to a point of no return. He had lashed out on her by refusing to see her and going away on his frat parties with his mates. He hadn't touched another woman but he made her believe that he did so she could feel how much it hurt.

They finally came to an unspoken agreement that what they'd shared was over. And that it was time to move on. She requested for a divorce and he agreed without a second thought. _What was the point really? She didn't love him anymore. Relationships were based on trust and he couldn't trust her anymore. _

She had pleaded to him in the beginning that they could try and work things out. She had explained to him that Matt Donovan was only a friend but he didn't believe her. And in the end, she did the only thing she could she filed for a divorce. Their paths were not to cross after that but the universe seemed to have other ideas.

He didn't regret letting her go though. If he hadn't left her, he would never be where he was today. He never did feel that he deserved her. Her mother and her friends made it adamantly clear that Caroline was too good for him.

He sighed feeling the dread of seeing her again in a bit.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline walked into the firm with apprehension. She had sounded fine to Katherine earlier to ease her best friend's worry. Now that Kat wasn't present, she had no reason to pretend that she was fine. Because she was _not fine_. _Not fine at all. _

Her heart had been beating wildly in her chest as she Katherine dropped her off at the building. It was apparent that there was no way to avoid the whole situation. She sat in her office trying to mentally calm herself and prepare herself for the inevitable.

She tried her best to appear cool and collected as she finally made her way across the hall to his office. She knocked his glass door gently waiting for him to call her in.

"Good morning. Urm, so..is there anything you need me to do?" she stuttered when she stood in front of him.

Klaus looked up at her noticing how tense she looked. "You don't have to act so awkward around me," he said flatly.

"I don't think that's possible," she mumbled to herself.

"I know this isn't the most ideal situation, but the past is the past," he said trying to keep his voice even. Klaus was just as uncomfortable as her but he was able to school his expression and stance to hide his nerves.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I'll be taking lead on the Franklin acquisition and I need you to get me all the files on them so we can go through them together."

"Together?" She repeated cringing.

"I'm not pleased with it as well," he said roughly. _Was she so appalled with him that she wanted nothing to do with him? _

"Sorry, that was rude. You are my commanding officer," she apologized noting that she was putting too much personal emotion into it. She needed to look at things from a more professional perspective.

"If you can't stand me, I suggest you tell Alaric. It doesn't matter to me if I have another associate to help me," Klaus told her seriously. He couldn't risk not having her full attention on work when he had a reputation to uphold and his goal of name partner.

"NO," she raised her voice. "I can handle this. I worked hard to get here, I can't and won't disappoint Alaric."

He looked at her pointedly trying to understand what was going through the pretty head of hers. "Alright then, come and find me once you get the files."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Surprisingly, Klaus turned out to be a better mentor than Enzo. He had patiently explained to her what they needed to do and gave her some helpful advice along the way. She had always thought Enzo was the best mentor among all the senior partners in the firm but Klaus took the whole mentoring to a whole new level.

They had spent the past four hours looking through the files and coming up with clauses they were going to lay out in the contract. She was glad at how focused they were being but she was famished. It was past the lunch hour and yet they hadn't taken a break.

"Let's take a lunch break," Klaus told her when he accidentally heard her stomach growl.

Caroline looked down embarrassed. She could tell he had heard her stomach growling.

"Okay," she said standing up to stretch.

"So besides the Italian place, which other places would you recommend?" He asked grabbing his suit jacket.

"There's this steakhouse restaurant a street down from here that's famous for its quality of meat or there's also a fish and chips shop two doors down from that restaurant."

"Which one do you prefer?" He asked.

Caroline looked at him bewildered. _Was he suggesting what she thought? Them lunch together? Why?_

"Uh, it's your lunch you should decide."

"Don't be silly, we're having lunch together. I don't mind either, so lead the way."

"Klaus, I don't think this is a good idea," she said stopping him.

"It's just lunch." Truthfully, he wanted to use this personal free time to find out how she had been these past few years.

"I'm sorry but you might be okay with this but I can't do this," she said softly. She had to admit working with Klaus wasn't as bad as she had imagined but having lunch with him just wasn't right.

"Caroline, you need to accept this. We will be working with each other and it's best if we both try to be comfortable with one another. Unless you have a date?" He frowned remembering yesterday's events.

When he put it like that, he was making her sound petty. It infuriated in how easily he could still get under her skin. "Alright, let's go," she breathed heavily accepting her fate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Seating opposite Klaus in the quiet steakhouse house turned out to be awfully miserable. It was past the lunch hour hence why they were only a couple of people besides them. She could feel his gaze constantly on her trying to figure her out as she constantly fidgeted in her seat. When she couldn't take the uncomfortable silence for a second longer, she burst out. "Can you please stop staring at me like that?"

He raised his eyebrows at her surprised at her little outburst.

"This was a bad idea," she said getting ready to stand up. _What the hell was she thinking? She and Klaus would never be able to act comfortably around one another. Not because of the past the shared. Lunch with him was just a nightmare/ _

He stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't."

She flinched at his touch and he immediately let go. "I can't do this. I can't act like nothing is wrong," she said in exasperation.

"That's not a good enough reason Caroline. Do you really think your personal emotions should be brought into the workplace?"

She glared at him heatedly. _How dare he insinuate she wasn't good enough to be working for a law firm? To be working under him. _"Stop looking at me like that! This is uncomfortable enough as it is, your constant eye sight on me isn't making things better!"

Caroline was about to further her rant when the waiter cut in to serve their food.

Klaus broke eye contact to look at his food. Which was no better.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a lawyer?" He asked quietly trying to change the topic of conversation to something she might feel more at ease with.

"You never asked."

After having a few bites of his medium rare rump steak, Klaus asked the question he had wanted to ask since yesterday. "When did you move to New York?"

"Four years ago," she finally offered, her voice wobbling.

Silence elapsed once more as the pair busied themselves with their respective meals. Caroline didn't see the point of making small talk, as it was obviously not going to reduce the thick tension surrounding them.

"I've given some thought on it and I think it's best if we keep our past to ourselves. Any of the others finding out would just complicate things," he announced trying to ease the tension.

"I agree," she said. It was better this way. "It's all in the past, there's no need to bring it up." Caroline knew from experience how nosy her work colleagues could be. If she didn't want to be the center of a scandal, it was better that they kept their past between themselves.

Caroline had lost her appetite after a few bites. She just couldn't seem to enjoy her meal due to the circumstances. She started to pick at her food while she waited for him to finish.

"Why aren't you eating? Do you want something else? You used to love this," Klaus commented realizing that her food was barely touched. He knew she was hungry judging by her stomach grumbling earlier.

Caroline lifted her head to look at him. She was taken aback that he still remembered her fondness for steaks. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Do you want something else? You'll need the energy to continue with the amount of paper work we still have to go through."

She shook her head, "It's alright."

"You should eat more. You've lost a lot of weight," he couldn't help but add.

"That's really none of your business," Caroline snapped furiously. _How dare he comment about her weight so easily? He had no clue what she had been through these past four years. _

"You don't need to get so upset over it," he countered taking a sip of his glass of water.

"Let's just focus on work related topics."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The pair continued diving into work once they were back at the firm. Caroline was so engrossed in analyzing the financial statements that she hadn't realize that it was nightfall until Enzo came in to check on them.

"You just started out yet my good friend has already buried you with paper work," Enzo commented leaning against the doorframe watching the two.

"Enzo," she smiled gazing up to look at him.

"Hey gorgeous," he winked before nodding his head to acknowledge his British friend.

"So how's the mentor thing going?" Enzo asked striding into the office.

"It's going well," Klaus replied turning his attention to his friend.

"First day here and you volunteered to take lead on the Franklin acquisition. I'm once again impressed by you, though I can't say the same for Damon," Enzo joked reminiscing of the events earlier in the morning.

"Damon sounded ready to kill me," he chuckled. The dark haired lawyer had raved on how Franklin was his client.

"_You got to be kidding me! Franklin's my client!" Damon frowned displeased with the development. He was ten minutes late to the goddamn meeting only to receive this bullshit._

"_They're still your client, Damon, but it's Klaus's transaction," Jenna frowned at Damon's childish antics. _

"_You can't be serious? I landed that company when they were a regional shithole, and I don't need some interloper to—"_

"_Klaus's a senior partner, Damon. Now can we please move on," Jenna urged her patience for Damon wearing thin._

"_Oh, this is bullshit."_

"_Then I guess you're saying the bylaws are bullshit," Klaus couldn't help himself but add. He found the situation amusing. Damon Salvatore was just way too easy to piss off. _

"_My bylaws are a work of art," Damon sneered. _

"_Oh, I know. And the bylaws clearly state that if a senior partner is more than ten minutes late to a meeting, he or she has no standing," Klaus smirked knowingly._

"_Well, that rule doesn't take into consideration a partner being late due to reasons beyond his control."_

"_Wait, I'm sorry," Klaus mocked flicking to the page he was after. "This rule shall not be abridged by any circumstances, including but not limited to family illness, criminal detention and travel delay. For without punctuality, we are animals right?" the Brit mocked. _

"_How dare you quote me to me? Damon glared at him and, if looks could kill, he would be skewered twice over. "This is not over Mikaelson."_

"_Yes it is Damon," Alaric lectured. "Moving on."_

"He's still really pissed at you," Enzo chuckled remembering the look of Damon's face when the meeting ended.

"I didn't know he could be so petty."

"You shouldn't have done that though," Enzo said a moment after. "Damon's well known for holding grudges."

"I'm not afraid of him," Klaus laughed.

"It's not you I'm worried for. He takes his anger out on associates," he looked at Caroline sadly. "Damon oversees all associates, so Caroline has to also answer to him," he explained seeing confusion etched on his fellow lawyer's face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Klaus groaned. He had heard Damon Salvatore's reputation as a decent corporate lawyer and would never have imagined he could be this petty. "But I'm her commanding officer, why does she need to report to Damon?"

"It's always been like this around here. Even my associate Tyler still reports to him. It's not anything too serious, Damon would probably just make her do his bidding to piss you off."

"What if I let Caroline go? I work better alone anyway."

"It doesn't work that way mate. It's just a rule around here, all senior partners get an associate," Enzo told him. "Try not to piss him off next time," Enzo said lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Klaus grunted turning to look at his ex-wife. She had been awfully quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"So are you guys done for the night? I was thinking me and you could hit the bar for some drinks like the good old times," Enzo asked.

Klaus looked at the half completed contract they had typed up, "Why not." He had only two more files to go through, he could use a break.

"Great, I'll just grab my coat. I'll meet you at the elevators," Enzo said already striding his way back to where he came from.

The Brit focused his attention on her, unsure of what to say. Cautiously, he spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that Damon oversees associates." In spite of his distain for their situation, he still wouldn't want Caroline to be punished for his own actions.

"It's fine. Damon isn't that bad, you'll grow to understand him," she whispered picking up her stuff.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said roughly, unsure of how he should act.

"Good night Klaus," she said in a formal tone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That looks like a tasty little thing," Enzo grinned his eyes set on a lanky red head.

"Mmm."

"Earth to Klaus, what's up with you? You used to be the eager one out of the both of us," Enzo chided taking a gulp of his scotch.

"Just not in the mood," Klaus shrugged chucking down his bourbon. Alcohol seemed to be the only way to numb his feelings. If he passed out drunk, he wouldn't have to fight off the string of memories of his ex- wife invading his unconscious mind.

"You know, you should at least have the decency to tell me you were scouted to the firm. I thought we were friends."

"We're drinking buddies," he deadpanned.

"Come on, mate. We're friends," Enzo countered. Besides Damon, Klaus Mikaelson would be the only other person Enzo considered as a friend.

"I never knew you were _this _desperate for my friendship," Klaus teased.

Enzo shook his head smiling, "So are you going to tell me what's your deal with Caroline?" Enzo had tried asking the woman in question yet Caroline was resolute in keeping this quiet. It hurt his ego a little that Caroline didn't see him as a friend that she could confide her feelings with. Hence why he had decided to question Klaus instead.

"What do you mean?" Klaus tried keeping a neutral tone.

"Perhaps you two have a history together?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Even a blind man could see how thick the tension is between the two of you."

"It's nothing," Klaus said firmly hoping his friend would drop the subject. _Why was Enzo interested anyway? _

"Ok then. I just don't want things to be weird between the both of us as I'm interested in her. But since you said that there's nothing between the two, I shouldn't have anything to worry about then," Enzo smiled happy with the outcome.

Klaus had known through yesterday's little display that Enzo and Caroline was sort of an item but hearing him say it out loud made him recoiled from disgust. It just didn't feel right. Caroline had successfully moved on whereas he still couldn't handle starting a new relationship. He thought back to how happy she sounded last night.

"You're overanalyzing things, there's nothing going on between my associate and I," he let out.

"Good. Now stop sulking and let's find you a hot woman for the night," Enzo said already weaving himself through the crowd.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day, Klaus Mikaelson awoke from his night of binge drinking with a tremendous headache. His head pounded and even the slightest noise of the birds chirping in the early morning sun seemed to be incredibly loud.

He opened his eyes surveying his surroundings trying to piece back last night's memories. The feeling of disorientation lasted only a moment; another not so momentary then followed it.

This was a first.

He was twenty- six and though there had been some moments in his life he would prefer to forget, none up to this point had involved waking up with a total stranger in his bed.

And she was a stranger. He knew that just by looking at her hair. Blonde curls spread out on the pillow beside him. After his disastrous relationship with Caroline and some rebound sex with Camille, Klaus had steered himself away from blondes. He had never wooed or slept with another blonde as the hair color unnerved him.

The slight movement of him raising himself on one elbow woke the sleeping woman. He heard her groan and could tell as she shifted that she was naked.

Klaus eyes narrowed in effort as he kick- started his brain into sluggish life. _Think, Niklaus..focus..what happened last night. _

He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as his bed partner woke up. He heard her quietly sit up followed by the sound of her swiftly pulling on her clothes while he continued to remain asleep. _It was better this way. He couldn't for the life of him remember the events of last night and most importantly her name. _

This was a typical one-night stand. They were both better off not being on a first name basis as it would remain a one time thing.

He waited until he heard the door of his apartment suit close before he dared to flick his eyes open. He frowned as he tried recollecting the memories from the night before.

_Had he been so affected by Caroline that he unconsciously bedded a blonde? _

The ringing of his iphone distracted him from his deep thoughts. "Hello," he answered groggily.

"Good, you're up."

"What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour mate?"

"I was worried something happened to you. You left without a word last night. Did you get lucky?"

"I'm not going to discuss _it _with you over the phone."

"You did get laid," Enzo chuckled on the other end. "Though it's not much of a surprise seeing as I'm the best wingman out there."

"Are you done mate?" Klaus asked in a clipped tone. His head was pounding and there had been enough hangovers in his life to assure him that nothing but a hot shower and a pot of coffee would lessen the effects.

"For someone who just got laid, you sure sound grumpy."

"My head is killing me, do you really think I want to hear your voice right now," Klaus said lowly.

"Okay, I get the hint," Enzo replied. "Just had to check that you're alive that's all."

"Goodbye Enzo."

Klaus ended the call before he heard a reply. He stood up trying to shake the remnants of his hangover. His memory of last night remained foggy in spite of how hard he tried to rack his brain. After five minutes of resting his head between both hands to try and shake the throbbing feeling in his head, he finally got up and stumbled in the general direction of his bathroom.

He fumbled for the shower faucets and let out a breathy groan when the hot water from the showerhead flowed over his face. The water felt amazing and it was already starting to put the effects of the headache behind him. Klaus leaned underneath the stream of water, bracing himself against the wall of the glass shower pane, just letting the hot water run down his neck, over his shoulder blades and down his back.

He was starting to finally feel normal again. He ended up taking a longer shower than usual due to calming effects of the hot water. When he was finally content that the shower wasn't doing much anymore, he wrapped a towel around himself and exited the stall.

He stood in front of his full-length mirror, toweling himself down then he moved to wipe the thin layer of condensation from the mirror with his damp towel. A face stared back at him through the streaked haze, and it wasn't one he was proud to admit belonged to him.

His eyes appeared tired, the dark circles giving them a drooping appearance. His blue orbs were washed out, barely faint outlined by streaks of red. He hated how he looked. It had been too long since he last suffered from a hangover. He had never gotten so wasted since graduating from law school.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was an hour later, before Klaus felt steady enough on his feet to head to the firm. The sickening waves of nausea had finally passed, but left him physically drained. He stopped by the Starbucks two blocks down his work place for the much needed caffeine.

He chucked down the black coffee hastily, feeling thankful as the caffeine made its way through his system, pushing him toward consciousness. Never again was he going to have this much alcohol. He was past the age of having such a dreadful hangover. He wasn't in high school or college anymore.

Klaus was beyond relieved that they were not having a goddamn meeting this morning. It was evident that he wasn't in his best state to be in one. As he made his way to his personal sanctum, he was surprised to find her already working on their case.

"You're here early," he commented placing his brief case down.

"Good morning," Caroline greeted lifting her head to greet him. Her brow furrowed into a scowl as she took in his appearance.

She was absolutely certain he was having a hangover. He looked like hell.

"Hmm," Klaus replied simply.

"Do you need an aspirin?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Where are you up to?"

"I finished looking at the remaining files last night and I think our client would benefit more if we add in these two more clauses," she said showing him her work.

Klaus swiftly read through the sections Caroline had added. He was quite impressed with her. _Who knew, she had such a keen eye for detail_. "It looks good, we'll add those in."

"Really?"

"Yes," Klaus confirmed.

"Good," she beamed, near giddy with relief that he thought she'd done well. It felt wonderful to have his approval, to have him acknowledge that she was capable at being an associate.

"We should be able to draw up a final document by noon. I have a meeting with Mr. Franklin at three so it has to be completed by then."

"Okay," she responded already starting to type her contributions into the document.

"I second thought, I can finish this up. You can go and do something else," Klaus told her, his attention already fixed on his iMac screen.

"Oh, alright then," Caroline replied a tad disappointed. She had hoped she could be the one to finish writing up the contract. It was her first case after all. She had the intention to try and persuade him to let her do it but seeing him all serious and focus on his work had her second guessing if her request would be appropriate.

Klaus was her commanding officer. Her boss. A newbie in her position should not be in the position of asking or requesting for something so important. If it were another person in his position, she would have never thought to ask. It daunt on her how she wasn't treating Klaus with the respect he deserved or how unprofessional she had been.

"Okay, I'll just go. Let me know if you need anything," she said softly. She needed some space from him to compartmentalize her feelings. She was unconsciously treating him like a friend, which wasn't acceptable.

Klaus detected a slight waver in her voice and looked up from his work. "Did you want to finish it together?"

He knew that it was close to impossible but it was the only thought that crossed his mind.

"No, it's not a big deal," she declined and swiftly walked out of the office.

The Brit frowned at her retreating figure for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened. Caroline had always been a difficult person to understand. Even when they were together, he rarely knew what was going through her mind.

Resigning to the fact that he still didn't understand her, he brought his attention back to the paperwork. _There wasn't much of a point to continue trying to figure the woman out._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Caroline!"

"Hey Elena," Caroline looked up from her desk hearing a small knock followed by a familiar voice.

"How's it going? Wow, I can't believe you're an associate now," the brunette mused picking up her contact card.

"I know it's still surreal."

"I get what you mean. I was just like you when I was promoted," Elena sighed reminiscing about her first day as an associate two summers ago.

"Time sure does fly."

"It sure does. Who would have thought the three of us would be promoted to associates so soon."

"The three musketeers," Caroline chuckled thinking of their inside joke. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's just finishing up some paperwork. She should be here soon. It's lunch hour."

"Okay, I'm almost done too."

"I'm starving so hurry up," Elena joked.

The girls had become instant friends when Caroline first joined the firm. Elena and Bonnie had already been working as paralegals then and both had personally taken Caroline under their wing. They taught her everything she knew, from the basics to all the ins and outs of Saltzman and Sommers. They became fast friends and soon the three of them became inseparable, hence why Enzo and Damon used to tease them as 'the three musketeers'.

Caroline has always been extremely grateful to them. She had joined the firm with the hope of starting over, but she also managed to make two life- long friends. It was great to have such close friends as colleagues though sometimes it did have its downsides like today.

Bonnie had demanded that she kept her lunch free as they were going to celebrate her promotion. She had told them that she didn't want to make a huge deal out of it, but no force could stop the pair once they set their mind on something. It was one personally trait that strongly resemble hers.

"This is really unnecessary," Caroline pointed out once again.

"Nonsense," Elena cut her off. "Besides, you threw us celebratory parties when we got promoted. This is nothing compared to what you have done for us."

"It's different though. The both of you have already graduated from law school and besides you both deserved the promotion. I on the other hand…" she faltered.

"Caroline Forbes, don't you dare doubt yourself," Elena reprimanded. "You deserve this as much as we do. If anyone makes you feel otherwise, they'll have to deal with me!"

"Thanks Lena, that means a lot."

"Why the sudden doubt? Is the new senior partner giving you hell?"

"What have you heard?" Caroline asked surprised at the venom in her friend's voice. Elena had always been the sweetest one out of the three. Always the forgiving one.

"I haven't personally talked to him but I get the picture. Damon's been complaining about him non-stop since yesterday. He's given me an earful of Klaus Mikaelson's _wonderfully_ personality," she grimaced.

"Really?" Caroline couldn't help but smile. Elena was Damon's personal associate and these were the times that she was thankful Damon wasn't her commanding officer.

"I'm not joking. You would think a man in his position would stop being so petty."

"That's Damon for you. You should know, you've been working alongside him for two years."

"I honestly cannot wair to see the day he would stop making such a huge deal out of trivial things," Elena replied.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Bonnie grinned joining the pair.

"Hey Bonnie!" Both girls smiled greeting their friend.

"Elena's complaining about Damon again," Caroline told her smirking.

"Why am I not surprised," Bonnie teased. It had turned into a standard routine the amount of times Elena complained to them about Damon.

"He just gets on my nerves! Why can't Enzo be my commanding officer," she pouted.

"It's been two years, Lena. It's time to get over it. Enzo's got his hands pretty full," Bonnie chimed.

"Easy for you to say. You don't know how difficult it is to work for him."

"Come on Lena, I thought you were hungry," Caroline cajoled hoping both women would stop their bickering.

"You're right. We shouldn't waste our lunch break talking about Damon when we have Care's celebratory lunch!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, what's it like working under the infamous Klaus Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked after taking a bite of her sashimi.

"It's okay."

"Just okay?" Bonnie quirked one disbelieving eyebrow.

"Why, what have you heard?"

"Is he as ruthless as they say?" Elena asked joining in.

"I…"

"Scratch that," Elena added bluntly. "Is he hot? Hayley couldn't stop fawning all over him. She's been telling all the girls that she has dips on him."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Typical slutty behavior. I have a theory she spreads her legs for anyone with a dick," Bonnie mocked in distain.

"I'm with you Bon," Elena agreed.

"She does have a tendency to hit on the guys but calling her a slut sounds a bit harsh," Caroline said after a thought. She had always tried to look at the good in people and calling Hayley a whore straight out didn't seem fair.

"You're being too nice," Bonnie stated. "She has most probably slept with almost every guy in our firm."

"Hence her infamous title as an office slut," Elena added. "It'll be interesting to see her try and work her thing on Klaus Mikaelson though."

"Let's make a bet," Bonnie grinned. She honestly couldn't stand Hayley Marshall. Bonnie hated women who used their body to get what they want and couldn't stand the fact that Hayley had slept with almost all of her colleagues.

"I'm in. How long do you think she'll need to seduce him into bed? Hmm…I'd say a month max," Elena responded after some thought.

"I would say fortnight tops," Bonnie countered.

"You're on. What about you Care?" Elena looked at her quiet friend excitedly.

"I'm not taking part in this," she said evenly trying to remain impassive about this new turn of their conversation.

"Where's the fun in that? " Bonnie chided.

"Come on Care, it's not like he'll know," Elena cooed trying to persuade the blonde.

"Elena's right. You used to be quite eager to bet. Why the sudden change of heart?" Bonnie asked her gaze focusing on Caroline.

"I just…"

"You hate Hayley just as much as we do," Elena pointed out. "Are you forgetting how she was throwing herself at Enzo during the party last week?"

"Hey, you know Enzo and I are not together," Caroline said defensively.

"Friends with benefits then," the brunette corrected herself.

"It's not a big deal. Enzo can do anything he wants. He can hook up with Hayley if he wants, it's his decision."

"You're not even a bit jealous?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Caroline shook her head. "Honestly, I'm not. We made it clear no feelings should be attached with it."

"And you know how much I don't believe your little arrangement could be exchanged without emotions attached," Elena pointed out crudely.

Caroline sighed hating the turn the conversation was taking. She had told both of them about her secret flings with Enzo after their second time together. Elena had been judgmental and insistent that she should stop the fling, claiming that she would be the only one hurt in the end. Bonnie had disapproved it as well though not as expressively as Elena.

"Not this again Elena."

"I'm just looking out for you, Care."

"Elena drop it please," Bonnie stepped in not wanting an argument to start during Caroline's celebratory lunch.

"Fine," Elene huffed taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Thank you," Caroline muttered to her friend.

"So Hayley and Klaus," Bonnie repeated trying to turn the conversation back to where they left off.

"I change my mind, I'm going with a week instead," Elena smiled slyly remembering something.

"Really?" Bonnie asked with slight disbelief.

"Yup!"

"Why?" Bonnie deadpanned.

"Well, I heard that Klaus sleeps around very _often_," Elena told her friends in a soft whisper.

"No way," Bonnie gasped. "How do you know?"

"Damon ran a background check on him."

Caroline almost spit out her drink after hearing Elena's response.

"Oh God, are you alright?" Bonnie looked at the blonde worriedly passing her a few napkins.

"Sorry," Caroline coughed.

"Here," Elena handed her some more napkins. "What happened to you? Was it something I said?"

"Did you just say Damon ran a background check on Kl..Klaus?" Caroline stuttered hoping she had heard wrong.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Shit, when was this?" Caroline asked frantically.

"What's the matter?" Elena looked at her confusedly. She couldn't understand why a background check was getting Caroline all worked up.

"When Lena?"

"Yesterday, we're still waiting on a more detailed result but Damon already has some brief basic information on him."

"Is there anyway to stop the search?"

"What's wrong Care? It's not the first time we have a private investigator doing a background search," Elena asked perplexed.

"Elena you need to ask the PI to stop this," she said in a pleading tone. Caroline knew their past would be out in the open once Damon gets hold of the results.

"Do you know something we don't?" Bonnie asked sensing how distress her friend sounded.

"Please Elena, you need to get Damon to abandon this. Klaus and I have..a..history together," she said quietly. There really wasn't much of a point to hide from her friends. Elena would have tried to force her for the truth anywayx.

"Care, don't worry that will not be on the background check. PIs won't be able to access that sort of personally information," Elena said softly in hopes of soothing her friend. The brunette still couldn't comprehend what the big fuss was. Klaus wasn't the only senior partner that Damon had decided to investigate.

"I know that, but we didn't just date," she looked down indecisive if she should tell them the whole truth.

"Okay," Elena mumbled still not understanding where Caroline was going with this.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," Bonnie added wanting to make it easier for the blonde.

"I…" Caroline said hesitantly. She wanted to just tell them, to talk out the conflicting emotions surging inside her, but she was too used to keeping it all in and really, in this instance, that was probably for the best. Dropping the news would be a bomb to both of them.

"Care?" Elena whispered placing her hand in hers for comfort. "You can tell us."

She took a deep breath deciding that the truth was the best. "I've been keeping a secret from both of you," she said slowly averting her gaze from either of them.

"You don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable with it. We will never pressure you to tell us," Bonnie insisted placing her hand on her other palm.

"Thanks, but I think it's time you know," she said with slight apprehension. "Four years ago, before I made the move to New York…I was m..married."

Caroline watched their changing expressions. They were truly stunned seeing as their mouths hung open and their eyes widen in shock.

"Klaus and I were married. He's my ex- husband."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry for the wait! **

**My studies got in the way, but hopefully I'll get to update more regularly once I'm done with my final exams!**

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**Until then ~**

**XOXO**

**Suzypyong **


End file.
